


I’ll Drink To That With Sparkling Cider

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Midnight, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, Newsies - Freeform, Party, Sparkling Cider, Thanks, Truth or Dare, With sparkling cider, cup pong, cuteness, i just finished five minutes ago and I’m exhausted cuz it’s eleven pm, kiss, love you guys, no alcohol, please comment, please enjoy, please leave kudos, these are my sons and daughters let’s be real here, theyre all a mess, this was really fun to write, yeeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: Spot Conlon was not happy. Spot Conlon did not want to be at this party. Spot Conlon wanted to be in his apartment sulking. But Spot Conlon was at this party.In which Spot goes to a New Year’s party and all they have is sparkling cider.





	I’ll Drink To That With Sparkling Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I thought that this would be an awesome, adorable little way to celebrate the start of the new year, and I had this idea and thought it was the most adorable thing. So I really hope you enjoy! I personally think it’s one of my favorite pieces but....who knows! Continue on to the story!

“I cannot believe you dragged me here.”

Spot Conlon was not happy. Spot Conlon did not want to be at this party. Spot Conlon wanted to be in his apartment sulking. But Spot Conlon was at this party. Courtesy of Jack of course. Stupid bum had dragged him, almost literally, out of the apartment and into his run-down, almost falling apart, pickup truck. Jack had complained that Spot didn’t socialize enough.

“My ass’ll be social when my ass wants to be social,” he had replied. “And just because you want to get your special New Year’s kiss from David doesn’t mean I have to be there to witness it.”

Jack had pouted at that, and said, “But Spotty, you’re going so you can get a kiss of your own!”

“I don’t want a kiss of my own Jack,” he retorted, but if Spot was being honest with himself, he wanted a kiss very much. A kiss from a short, dark haired boy with sparkling brown eyes and-

No. He wasn’t going.

But of course he did. Like. Always.

Jack haphazardly pulled into a parking spot in front of the theater, where the party was being held. Both boys got out, and started walking towards the entrance. Spot had half a mind to grab the keys from Jack and high tail it back to the truck. But he didn’t.

“It was real nice ‘a Medda ta host the party here,” Jack said cheerfully.

“It woulda been nicer of her to not host it at all,” Spot bit back, and Jack sighed.

“Just try to have fun, okay Spot?”

Spot just glowered in response.

So that’s how he had ended up here, in Medda’s theater, ears being assaulted by the loud noises of music, chatter, and laughter. Making his way over to the drinks table, he scowled.

“Seriously?” he asked. “A New Year’s Eve party and they’re not even going to have any good drinks?”

“Sorry Spot!” said Romeo, who was looking after the drinks table. “No alcoholic beverages by orders of Miss Medda herself!” He thrust a bottle of sparkling cider into Spot’s hands before he could protest, and bounded over to Specs, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Spot ignored the pang in his heart at that sight, and turned away.

He hadn’t walked but two feet when a familiar voice called his name.

“Spot!”

He turned around and saw Katherine motioning him over. A large group of his friends was sitting in a circle, with Romeo and Specs making their way over. Spot nearly groaned aloud. Time for truth or dare. He just knew it.

“Hey Kath,” he said grumpily once he reached the group.

“What happened to you Mr. Tough Guy?”

“Don’t want to be here,” he said shortly. He usually loved parties if his friends were there. But not this one. Never this one.

She nodded understandingly, then shouted to get the group’s attention.

“Mush, you go first.”

The curly haired boy grinned, “Romeo, truth or dare?”

The shorter boy scoffed, “Dare! What do you take me for?!”

There was a round of laughter following his statement, and an exclamation from Davey that there was nothing wrong with choosing truth.

“Yeah, yeah, alright Mr. Straight A’s Class President,” Spot shot at Davey. When Davey gave him a mix between a grin and a grimace, he felt himself relax a little bit.

“Romeo, I dare you to do a head stand.....”

“Aw that’s easy!”

“......in Specs’ lap.”

“What?!”

The assembled group roared with laughter as Specs’ face flushed bright red. Romeo walked over to him, knelt down, and attempted to do a head stand....in his lap. He toppled over backward into Specs, his legs landing on Specs’ shoulders. When they came face to face, he said, “Hey babe,” pecked him lightly on the lips. And tried to get up.

The key word being tried. He fell over about six times, trying to untangle himself from Specs and get to his feet, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. When he finally got back to his seat - which was already right next to Specs - face slightly pink, while Specs’ was bright red, he said, “Sarah, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she replied with a grin on her lips.

“I dare you to fall off the stage.”

Giving him a quizzical look, she walked to the edge of the stage and fell, quite literally, off. The circle winced as they heard the impact. Sarah’s face appeared moments later, flushed with laughter.

“There’s a mat here!” she giggled with exertion. “Romeo did you know that?”

“Yeah,” he choked out between laughs. “I did!”

“Sarah! You didn’t know that there was a mat but you still fell! Do you know how dangerous that could have been! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Katherine exclaimed.

“Kath, I’m fine!” Sarah grinned gently, eyes softening as they fell on Kath. Spot and Davey exchanged identical looks between themselves. Man, Sarah and Kath were thick as rocks. Kath still wasn’t very happy with Sarah, but let her rest her head on Kath’s shoulder.

“Crutchy,” Sarah asked, head still resting on Kath’s shoulder. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

The game continued like this for a while. Blink had to close his one good eye and spin on the spot for thirty seconds, Davey revealed his worst test grade (“AN 87!!!! WTF DAVEY!!!” Romeo had exclaimed), Specs had to show his splits and walk around the stage without his glasses on (he almost fell off, though unintentionally, unlike Sarah), Jack was made to lick the bottom of Davey’s shoe, much to Davey’s protest (“It’s unsanitary Jack!”), and Spot himself had had to reveal his first broken bone and use Crutchy’s crutch as a baton when Specs made him perform a routine he had choreographed on the spot. It was now his turn to ask, but before he could, someone burst through the doors of the theater.

“Kath, truth or da-“

“What’s up my homebred everything bagels?!”

“Race!”

“Race!”

“My boi!”

Everyone jumped up to greet Race, the newest arrival, but no one was faster than Spot Conlon. His best friend.

“Spot!”

He hugged Race tightly, and then they performed their extremely complex, years old, die hard handshake. As he sat down, everyone told him what game they were playing. “Aw,” he said. “I coulda guessed.” Grinning, he looked over at Spot, brown eyes shining. Spot tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest. He tried so hard.

With Race now present, the games commenced in full swing. They moved from Truth or Dare to Never Have I Ever, and from Never Have I Ever to beer pong. With sparkling cider, instead of beer.

Medda came in about half way through the night, to make sure the kids weren’t “burning the theater down.” Her words, not theirs. When they complained about the lack of alcohol, she said, “Do you want me to go to jail?!”

“Of course not Miss Medda,” David said charmingly. “We’re perfectly fine without alcohol, right guys?”

Everyone just grumbled as a response.

Ever persistent however, Race implored Medda.

“But Miss Medda,” he said dashingly. “What will we drink to toast to the new year?”

“Why,” she said. “Sparkling cider of course.” And then she was gone.

“Nice try,” Spot snickered at Race.

“I didn’t see you giving any better a shot!” Race quipped back, punching Spot in the shoulder. But there was no malice in their words, just joking affection.

As it drew closer to midnight, Spot became more and more desperate to leave. Or to at least get away from the couples who would be kissing when the clock struck twelve. His expression soured bitterly, and he walked away from the stage.

Heading around the perimeter of the stage, he walked towards the seats in the front row. Sitting in one of them, still holding the stupid bottle of cider Romeo had given him, he observed the scene.

Jack, Davey, Blink, and Mush were standing in a cluster closest to him. Jack was continuously poking David, and David was continuously slapping his hand away. Spot chuckled slightly at that. Mush was resting his head on Blink’s shoulder, Blink’s arm wrapped around him. As he watched, Crutchy came bounding up and Jack picked him up and swung him around, before setting him down gently once more. A few feet away from them, Romeo, Specs, Sarah, and Katherine stood laughing at something Katherine had pulled up on her phone.

In the far corner of the stage, Spot could see Albert, Elmer, Henry, Buttons, Jojo, and Finch attempting to make a human pyramid while Swifty doubled over with laughter and Bumlets videotaped the whole thing. Skittery, Itey, and Dutchy were rehearsing what looked like audition choreography for the next show. Scanning the stage, Spot couldn’t see one person however. Race.

“Enjoying your brooding?” Came a voice from his left.

Spot turned his head, smirk already playing on his lips. “Not as much as I enjoy it when there’s someone to brood with me.”

“That sounds like an invitation,” Race replied, sliding down into the chair next to Spot’s.

“And if it ain’t?”

“Then I’d say ya losing ya mind.” Racetrack poked Spot’s head. “Hello? Anyone still sane up there?”

Spot slapped his hand away, much like David was (still) doing to Jack, but couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of his stomach. With trepidation, he noticed Race checking his watch.

“11:57,” said Race, and Spot groaned.

“Just great. Peachy. Faaaaaantastic,” he crabbed, stretching out the ‘a’ in fantastic. “This is the worst part of the year.”

“Not if you have someone to celebrate it with I guess,” replied Race.

“Yeah, sure.”

On stage people were migrating toward their partners. Specs and Romeo, Mush and Blink, David and Jack. Sarah and Katherine were standing near each other shyly, sending covert glances at the other when they thought they weren’t looking. Spot noticed Race sigh out of the corner of his eye.

11:58.

“I’ve never had someone to celebrate New Year’s with,” Race said.

“Me neither.”

A silence fell upon them, as Spot thought of how badly he wanted to celebrate New Year’s with the boy next to him.

11:59.

Spot turned his head to look at Race, slightly surprised to find Race looking at him. His breath hitched, and he could feel his face flushing with heat.

“There’s this one guy,” he stuttered. “That I’d really like to-to spend New Years with, but-but I’m not sure that he wants to spend it with me.”

“Oh yeah?” Race whispered.

“Yeah,” Spot whispered back.

They were staring into each other’s eyes, blue on brown, but barely able to see the colors in the dim light of the theater and the shadow that they were in.

10.

9.

“He’s-he’s really great,” Spot whispered once more, eyes fluttering shut.

8.

7.

“And I really like him a lot,” he breathed.

6.

5.

Spot felt the butterflies in his stomach pick up to a stampede of raging rhinoceros.

4.

3.

“Well maybe you should go find this guy,” whispered Race, and Spot’s eyes opened.

2.

1.

“Maybe I should.”

And just like that, Spot was kissing him. He, Spot Conlon, was kissing Racetrack Higgins, his best friend, who he’d been in love with for three years.

When they broke apart (which was after a while, let me tell you), foreheads still touching, pure joy was shining on Race’s face, and Spot new his face looked the same.

“I-I just can’t believe it,” Race breathed, eyes fluttering shut before reopening again.

“Do you need a reminder of just how real this is?” Spots hand was on the back of Race’s head.

“Maybe I do.”

And so Spot kissed him. Softly and slowly and lovingly. And when their eyes opened again, they started laughing softly, getting louder and louder. And they were joyful. And they were happy. And they were in love.

“To the New Year,” Race said. “And to many more kisses like that.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Spot replied. “With sparkling cider.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated more than you can imagine as they make my day every time I get them!!! I loved this so much and I hope you feel the same!!! Please check out my other stuff as well! Love you all!! Have a great new year/2018!!!


End file.
